Akte X
thumb|250px|right|Mulder und Scully - wie Holmes und Watson? Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (Originaltitel: The X-Files) ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die in der Zeit von 1993 bis 2002 produziert und gesendet wurde. Im Stile einer Krimiserie werden Science-Fiction-, Fantasy-, Horror- und Mystery-Elemente miteinander verbunden. Handlung der Serie Im Zentrum stehen die FBI-Agenten Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) und Fox Mulder (David Duchovny), die unter ihrem Vorgesetzten FBI Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner (Mitch Pileggi) mysteriöse Fälle aufklären sollen. Zu Beginn der Handlung, in der Pilotfolge, lernen sich Scully und Mulder bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall kennen. Die Medizinerin Scully wurde zu Mulders Partnerin ernannt, um dessen Arbeit besser überwachen zu können. Mulder und Scully sind Antagonisten, die stark unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von ihrer Arbeit besitzen: Mulder ist von der Existenz Außerirdischer und UFOs überzeugt und hängt darüber hinaus Verschwörungstheorien an. Scully dagegen denkt und arbeitet nach wissenschaftlichen Methoden und zieht daher die Ideen Mulders häufig in Zweifel. Bezug zu Sherlock Holmes *In der Episode Feuer aus der ersten Staffel nimmt Mulders ehemalige Studienkollegin Phoebe Green aus Oxford, England Kontakt mit ihm auf. Sie ist nun Inspektorin bei Scotland Yard und verfolgt einen Mann, der andere scheinbar Kraft seines Willens in Flammen aufgehen lassen kann. Es kommt zu einem Dialog zwischen Mulder und Scully: Scully: Also Sherlock, ist das Spiel im Gange? Mulder: Ich fürchte ja, Watson. Aber diesmal spielen sie nicht mit! Interessant an dem Dialog ist, dass Scully, die logisch-denkende Wissenschaftlerin, den Part des Watson übernimmt, während der eher emotionale Mulder von ihr als Sherlock bezeichnet wird. Bei Conan Doyle, ist eher Watson der emotionale, während Holmes als emotionslose Denkmaschine beschrieben wird. Trotz dieser Umdeutung gibt es durchaus weitere Parallelen zu Holmes und Watson: *Scully ist wie Watson Medziner/in *Mulder hat (meistens) bereits zu Anfang des Falles eine (meist richtige) Erkärung, welche er mit Beweisen unterlegen will - ähnlich wie Holmes *Scully bezweifelt - wie Watson - diese Erklärung, wobei Scully etwas hartnäckiger auftritt *Mulder und Holmes zeigen beide ungewöhnlich hohes Interesse an Fällen und starke Leidenschaft bei deren Erforschung (wobei sein Glaube an das Paranormale wiederum mehr zu dem manchmal etwas leichtgläubig auftretenden Watson passen würde) *wie es auch für Holmes gut bekannt ist, vernachlässigt auch Mulder Bedürfnisse wie Schlaf und Nahrungsaufnahme bei speziellen Fällen (Mulder besitzt nicht einmal ein Bett); sowohl Watson und Scully sind weniger hierfür anfällig *Mulder und Holmes sind beide einzigartig und nahe zu perfekt in ihrem Bereich (wobei Mulder manchmal dafür belächelt und - wie auch Holmes des Öfteren - nicht ernstgenommen wird) *Mulder und Holmes nutzen Methoden und Sichtweisen, welcher ihrer Zeit weit voraus sind. Mulders anscheind irrationales Denken ist einfach nur offener für Erklärungen, die außerhalb des normalen, konservativen Blickwinkels anderer liegen (sihe Holmes: Wenn Du das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hast, dann ist das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit, wie unwahrscheinlich sie auch ist. Das Unmögliche ist natürlich bei beiden literatischen Werken unterschiedlich definiert, doch beide agieren nach diesen Prinzip. Es wird nach der Wahrheit gesucht, indem alles andere widerlegt wird. *In einer späteren Szene der Episode Feuer deutet Phoebe Green an, dass sie und Mulder eine neblige Nacht auf dem Grab von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle verbrachten. *Ein weiterer Bezug wird in dem neusten Akte-X-Fan-Film Akte X - Sofortmaßnahmen hergestellt. Mulder und Scully benötigen einen Code, um in das Hauptgebäude der Agency für Jobs und Arbeit zu gelangen. FBI-Deputy-Direktorin Kirsch muss kurz überlegen und nennt als möglichen Code 221 b. Darsteller aus Sherlock-Holmes-Produktionen *Catherine Dent als June Gurwich *Peter Donat als William Mulder *Michael Ensign als Dr. Barnes *Walter Gotell als Victor Klemper *Jason Gray-Stanford als Police Officer *Lucy Liu als Kim Hsin *John Neville als Well Manicured Man *Nicolas Surovy als Dr. Daniel Waterston *Tony Todd als Augustus Cole *Fritz Weaver als Albert Sorenson *Kenneth Welsh als Simon Gates Weitere Infos zu Originalserie Akte X Die Serie betreibt eine Mischung von thematisch selbständigen „Monster of the Week“-Einzelfolgen und der Verfolgung eines roten Fadens, der eine Verschwörung zwischen mächtigen Politikern und Außerirdischen beschreibt. Dazu gehören wiederkehrende, serieninterne Bezüge und eine sich kontinuierlich vergrößernde Anzahl von Nebenfiguren wie etwa „die einsamen Schützen“ (engl. „The Lone Gunmen“), „der Raucher“ (engl. „The Cigarette-Smoking Man“, auch „Krebskandidat“, engl. „Cancer Man“, genannt) oder der V-Mann Alex Krycek. Der Kern der Verschwörer, das Konsortium oder Syndikat, ist Außerirdischen zu Diensten, etwa durch geheime medizinische Experimente, um deren geplante Invasion zu unterstützen und im Austausch ihr eigenes Überleben zu sichern. Eine Aufstandsbewegung auf Seiten der Außerirdischen, die im Zusammenhang mit UFO-Entführungen und Vorgängen um Area 51 auftreten, führt zu einem weiteren Konflikt innerhalb der Serie. Welche Rollen die verschiedenen Figuren bei der geplanten Invasion der Außerirdischen haben, wird erst mit der Zeit deutlich, während gleichzeitig neue Figuren und Fäden das Gesamtbild wieder erweitern – ein Erzählmuster, mit dem bereits der Fantasy-Schriftsteller H. P. Lovecraft seinen Cthulhu-Mythos entwickelte. Mulder weiß von der Verschwörung und möchte sie öffentlich aufdecken. Er hofft, das Verschwinden seiner Schwester Samantha aufzuklären und sie lebend wiederzufinden. Scullys Bezug zur Verschwörung wird durch ihre Entführung durch Unbekannte am Anfang der 2. Staffel und die Ermordung ihrer Schwester Melissa hergestellt. Im weiteren Serienverlauf sind es abwechselnd Mulder und Scully, teils verwoben mit FBI-Kollegen und anderen Figuren, die mal von Skepsis, mal von Betroffenheit getrieben die Verschwörer verfolgen. Zugleich wird diese Fixierung auf eine Verschwörungsvorstellung auch selbstironisch innerhalb der Serie karikiert, wenn sich die Hauptfiguren beispielsweise gegenseitig wiederholt Besessenheit und absurde Theorien vorwerfen. 2000 zog sich David Duchovny aus der Serie zurück, absolvierte allerdings weiterhin Gastauftritte, um den roten Faden aufrechtzuerhalten; Scully wurde den von Robert Patrick und Annabeth Gish gespielten FBI-Beamten John Doggett und Monica Reyes zur Seite gestellt. Der Serienausstieg Duchovnys wirkte sich negativ auf die Zuschauerzahlen aus und trug zum Ende der Serie nach der 9. Staffel im Jahr 2002 bei. Erfunden und produziert wurde die Serie von Chris Carter, der auch ein Drittel aller Drehbücher schrieb. Kinofilme Im Jahr 1998 wurde der erste Kinofilm Akte X – Der Film basierend auf der Serie gedreht. Die Handlung des Films beruht auf dem in den ersten fünf Staffeln der Serie aufgebauten Verschwörungsmythos und setzt direkt nach dem Finale der Staffel 5 ein, nachdem dort die X-Akten-Abteilung geschlossen wurde. Am Ende des Films wird die Abteilung wieder eröffnet, in Staffel 6 erfahren die Zuschauer, wie es weiter geht. Im Sommer 2008, 7 Jahre nach dem Ende der Serie, kam ein weiterer Film in die Kinos: Akte X – Jenseits der Wahrheit. Hier erfährt man nun, was aus den beiden ehemaligen FBI-Agenten geworden ist. Erzählt wird eine von der Alien-Verschwörung völlig unabhängige Geschichte, womit die Tradition der Serie beibehalten wird, in der sich ebenfalls verschiedene Geschichten abwechselten. Externer Link *Akte X-Wiki Kategorie: TV-Serien Kategorie: Science-Fiction und Fantasy